


鬼魂

by pacific_nrm



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacific_nrm/pseuds/pacific_nrm
Summary: 国设现代背景鬼魂罗马×有丶疯批的耀
Relationships: China/Rome (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	鬼魂

北方的深秋向来是有些尴尬的一个时节，说冷不冷，过膝的长羽绒服还派不上用场，但是寒气刺骨，冷风直往人衣服里钻。人们都戴着帽子口罩，行色匆匆地赶路，因此也没有人注意到悠闲地踩着人行道上落叶的一位“年轻人”。  
王耀裹着一件绿色长风衣，双手揣兜，故意去踩每一堆摞高了的枫叶，小辫子搭在帽沿上，随着他的脚步一颤一颤的。  
王耀四下看看，确认附近没有别人才说：“好冷，而且这也太幼稚了，你还是小孩子嘛？”  
仿佛有人在拉扯他的胳膊一样，王耀无奈：“好吧，我们再走一段，等会儿我让助理到前面路口那个大饭店来接我——好好好，‘我们’。”  
十来分钟后，王耀钻进温暖的车厢，瞬间感觉自己又活过来了。他伸开腿，调了一下靠背，右手拿着手机浏览时事新闻，左手放在座位上，五指微曲，仿佛在和谁手牵手。  
到了地方，王耀下车站定后忽然转过身来，朝车内悄悄眨了眨眼，左手来回擦拭了两下车窗，小助理好奇地问：“先生，您在做什么呢？”  
“这车窗沾了点污渍，该擦擦了。”王耀转过头笑了笑。  
“哎呦，脏了我等会儿开去洗洗，您用手擦什么呀，这还不够您的洗手液花的钱多呢。”助理是个能说会道的小姑娘，可以自己讲一场单口相声的那种，“哎，先生，您的外套没穿。”  
王耀笑着应声，边穿衣服边走了进去。  
助理送走了王耀后决定去刷车，可她看着那块干干净净的玻璃，总觉得刚才王先生的态度不大对，不像是在擦玻璃，倒像是······在和人告别？  
咦，想什么呢，太吓人了。

王耀有个不为人知的秘密。  
他能看到鬼魂。  
不过确切地说，王耀只能看到古罗马的意识体，罗慕路斯·瓦尔加斯的鬼魂，开始在十年前。  
那天王耀去公园散心，走到一处僻静的角落，只看到一人身着深紫色托加赫然挺立在湖边，暖阳穿过斑驳的树叶落在他身上，他偏偏头，蜜色的眼睛直直地望着王耀，仿佛要把万古洪荒都凝于这一刻。  
呵，最近国内国外事情一大堆，我终于是把自己折腾出精神病了么？  
王耀不相信，非常不愿意相信。  
可是后来罗慕路斯一次次地出现在他眼前，或是深夜的工作台，或是凌晨飞往国外的飞机，他出现得毫无规律，每次现身要么是在闲聊扯淡，要么用拉丁语讲些酸不溜秋的情话——总之，在王耀看来，就是没一句有用的。  
如果说80s的王耀还有点儿文青气质，那么迈入21世纪后，王耀就彻底贯彻了“向钱看”“向厚赚”的原则，浪漫？文学？搞这些能当饭吃吗？他也曾有一整面墙的书架，可惜都落了灰——中西部人民还在吃草，谁和你谈诗和远方？  
王耀一次又一次地冷脸对待罗慕路斯。罗慕讲笑话，他连嘴角都不会抽动一下；罗慕念情诗，他就装作自己听不懂拉丁语——几百年没用过的语言了，大忙人王耀凭什么记得？  
但是罗马人在撞了南墙后心中燃起了要把南墙撞破的胜负欲。王耀在办公室工作，他就藏起来学英文情诗、学法语情诗，王耀有空休息了，他就现学现卖展示成果，反正除了王耀也没人看得见他，王耀连生气都没法生。  
“你不要出现在我这里了，我很忙的，没工夫陪你聊骚。”王耀曾经严肃地告诉罗慕路斯。  
“那好吧，我不打扰您了，”罗慕路斯盘腿坐在木地板上，做了闭嘴的手势。  
“随你吧。”他们静默无言，入夜，鬼魂便消失了。  
窗外是万家灯火，车水马龙，王耀把脸深深埋进双手中。  
王耀不知道他们算什么，只觉得很可笑——罗慕路斯想与他扮演生离死别后久别重逢的真挚爱人，可他自己只想把罗马人推得越远越好。  
于他而言，罗慕路斯是他年少得志时肆无忌惮的一段爱恋，与清风明月黄沙飞雪组成了一段梦幻疯狂的回忆，也是两晋南北朝百年流离失所间来自异国他乡的一点慰藉。但这一切都应该停留在过去，王耀固执地认为，那些久远的事情只会成为他前行的包袱。  
毕竟他们已经错过了数百年之久，久到沧海桑田，人事皆面目全非。  
太陌生，太熟悉。  
他们就维持着这样的状态相处，直到有一天，王耀在谈判时又憋了一肚子气，他努力维持着表面平静、把所有不满和委屈埋在心底，唯一的发泄就是进休息室后狠狠地摔门。  
“你要玫瑰花吗，我偷偷摘了一支，还很鲜艳呢。唔，不过不知道会不会吓到花店店主。”娇嫩欲滴的红玫瑰与熟悉的身影一齐扑面而来。他紧靠着王耀，仔细端详着王耀的忧郁的面容。  
“你肯定很生气。我替你教训教训他们，让他们被好好折腾一番。”不及王耀阻拦，罗慕路斯便当场消失了，临走前还不忘把玫瑰花塞给他。  
王耀与花面面相觑，突然笑出了声。  
“既成熟又幼稚，搞什么呀。”他弯了弯眼角，似乎体会到了千年之前，一个普通的午后，怦然心动的感觉。  
于是顺理成章地，王耀拥有了一位鬼魂做男友。

罗慕路斯也有一个秘密。  
他千年前的恋人，王耀，似乎患了某种癔病。  
罗慕路斯早就已经去世不假，但不知为何，他却以鬼魂的状态游荡在人间。过去很长时间他都是浑浑噩噩的，至到最近几十年情况才有好转。  
于是他游历四方，回欧罗巴看过，也去美洲游玩。后来，搞清楚国现代国际社会的运作后他明白了自己的老情人活得不易，决定去陪陪他——即使他知道，没有人能看到或听到他。  
可是他看到的，却是王耀与空气呕气，与空气相视而笑，有时在吵架，有时讲故事。  
他出了一身冷汗。  
他听到王耀温柔的口音：“罗慕路斯，你是小孩儿吗？”  
“罗慕，我在工作，安静一会儿。”  
“罗慕路斯……”  
他的情人疯了，致病因子是一份浓烈的爱。


End file.
